Kidou Shoujo Infinite Stratos
by Natoko Mizuki
Summary: I am the one who bears a mission. Under the contract, release those powers unto me. Winds to the sky, stars to the heavens, and the unyielding soul to this blade! Power to these hands! Hikiage Kokoro, set up!- Shinonono Houki


_It is the year 2055 . 40 years has passed since Earth's social structure has shifted into a female-dominant one, due to the introduction of a new kind of superweapon called Infinite Stratos. A new time for mankind, where young girls are born and raised..._

 _...And thrown into a arena where they fought each other for the glory of their homeland._

 _...And no, this is NOT the Hunger Games..._

* * *

 **KIDOU SHOUJO INFINITE STRATOS**

(Mobile Girl Infinite Stratos)

 **BGM: innocent starter**

Disclaimer:

Infinite Stratos: belongs to Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura. Because I don't want to own a post-SAO harem thingamajig.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: The Whereabouts of Light**

* * *

 _ **A few months after the "White Knight Incident"**_

 _"CHESTOOOOOOOO!" A black-haired young girl shouted, lunging at a pink-haired teen with a steel katana. The teen simply grabs the blade with her left, her face void of any emotion. This seems to have caught the young girl by suprise, as she was currently held in mid air by her target._

 _"...I have already told you...I can't tell you just yet. I must leave you for the sake of our family's safety..." The pink-haired teenage girl said, her hand bleeding slightly. She then throws the smaller girl back, but the younger girl managed to flip back and lands on her feet..._

 _...only for a sickening crack to emit from her ankle._

 _"HYYYAAAGGGHHH!" The black haired girl cried in pain. Instead of backing down, she instead fought the pain and tried to stand up, her katana wielded in a striking position. The pink haired only lifted her bleeding left hand and held out her index finger, a ball of light appearing on the tip of it._

 _"Bang."_

 _A beam of light struck the younger girl on the hands, forcing her to let go of her weapon and herself thrown backwards. As the black haired girl loses conscious, the pink haired teen turned around, about to walk out of the house._

 _"I will tell you... when you have grown stronger...Only then will you be ready..._

 _I'm sorry, Houki..._

 _...your Nee-sama has to leave for now..._

 _Don't worry, I will leave Hikiage Kokoro with you..." She then plunges a katana with a weird red gem at the guard into the floor. She then walked away._

 _As the pink haired teen left, something strange happened._

 _The katana talked._

 _ **[Standby, ready]**_

* * *

 **Years later**

Houki was questioning why she was here. Why she was here, of all places?

Why was she at the IS Academy, an all girl school where the only thing special is that you get to touch an IS now and again for a few times and there are holographic thingamajigs everywhere! The latter isn't even that great, or necessary even!

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the student homeroom meeting-" The short and petite assistant homeroom introduced herself. Despite her somewhat young appearance, her incredibly-sizable "assets" are very distracting. The vice-homeroom teacher looked like she wasn't even in her twenties, late or not. The only thing "adult" about her is her choice of attire, and it was NOT the glasses that gave the effect...

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~"

"..." There was an awkward silence in the air. For as nice as she is (look-wise and act-wise), she doesn't seem to have much experience in front of students.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements." As the class continue along with the introductions, Houki just stared out to the window. She wasn't here to have girly small talks or gossip about clothes. She was here to make herself stronger. More mature...

...so that she can see her sister again.

 **[Something is bothering you, my master?]**

'I'm fine, Hikiage Kokoro. Just reminding myself why I'm here...' She always wondered how did she get used to a talking sword that can talk to you telekinetically. In English, no less.

 **[Wherever you go, I'll be there. So please do not worry.]**

'Thanks. You're the best talking sword a person could ever have' She didn't mind, though. It was her sister's last gift to her, so it's bound to be special, talking or not. She then spotted a familiar figure walking into the classroom.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

The person who entered was Chifuyu Orimura, world's strongest woman, big sister of Ichika Orimura-an old friend of Houki- and also a childhood friend of Tabane Shinonono...Houki's big sister.

"Ah, Yamada-kun. Sorry for making you deal with them alone.

Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. You can call me an assoholic bitch, by the way, if you disagree with me (it's going to be hilarious). Roger that?"

The class then erupted in excitement, causing Houki to jolt slightly from the suddenness of the whole thing. LOUD NOISES!

"KYAAA-! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been you follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu facepalmed "...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. It's like how EA is with their games: rapid-firing shit cannon that sometimes gives out something decent if you put some moolah or effort into it. What a surprise...Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Houki just sighed. She thought that this was the school where girls are trained to become hardened fighters, not masochists. Surely they must at least have the attitude. Or the attitude only comes AFTER the training? Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... which must mean that she came here to teach.

"Ah hell, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether acceptable or otherwise, respond to whatever I announce."

Houki noticed that Chifuyu shot a couple of glanced at her throughout the entire thing. But instead of a harsh gaze of a seasoned teacher, it was actually one of sympathy and care. Nothing new, since the Orimura siblings and the Shinonono family were practically one big family. Or it used to be...

* * *

"So...You decided to go here in order to get stronger." Chifuyu said. She and Houki was standing in the corridor so they can talk without disturbance.

"Yes. My sister said she'll start talking once I grown stronger. And since these Infinite Stratos machines happens to be the world's strongest weapons, AND the fact that my sister probably love these things more than I do-"

"Don't say that. I know your sister well...or at least better than everyone on this goddamn gigantic piece of space rock. She loves you more than anything. Have you ever stop to consider why your sister didn't kill you when you outright TRIED to kill her? Or the fact that she actively support you financially after your family was forced to separate?"

Houki didn't answer. She knows Chifuyu is right about that. Distant as Tabane might be, she still provided Houki with a roof on top of her head and three meals a day. How the government didn't trace those back to Tabane is a mystery to Houki, though...

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations." Chifuyu said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. She might be a bad sister to her own siblings, but hey, trying doesn't hurt.

"Why do you know that?" Houki questioned.

"Why? because I saw it in the newspaper, that's all..."

"Didn't know you had time to read newspapers."

Chifuyu chuckled "Teacher have break hours too, y'know. Still like to overwork yourself?"

"Eeehhh? What's so wrong with that?" Houki complained, causing Chifuyu to smile. 'That girl's "Eeehh?" is just as adorably annoying as her sister's', Chifuyu thought to herself

"As your sort-of sister, it's my duty to make sure you don't die due to overworking and end up leaving great things to go downhill."

"Jeez, who died to have you become my sister?"

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong

The bell ranged, signalling the second period. The bunch of girls that was secretly circling Houki and Chifuyu disappeared.

"Let's return to the classroom before it start hurting my paychecks for missing minutes." Chifuyu said

"Eehh? You get a penalty by the MINUTE here?" Houki exclaimed

"Sadly, yes. This school is strict like that. And because of it, please refer to me as 'Orimura-sensei' or 'coach' during academic hours" Chifuyu said.

"Roger that...coach!" Houki said, with Chifuyu silently smiling a bit when hearing the word "coach". She finally got someone to call her "coach" without her breaking a leg or having black glasses. It was glorious for her.

* * *

 **[Master, is it alright to talk here?]**

"Don't worry Hikiage Kokoro, they'll probably think that I have some sort of virtual pet. At least you're in your standby mode, so it doesn't seem TOO weird." Houki replied to the red jewel attached to a necklace that was talking to her. The girls didn't paid much attention, mostly because if they do, Houki would've probably kill them on the spot with the katana that the girls saw materializing from the jewel. Or "befriending", as Houki likes to put it.

"Hey Hiki, show me that hologram thing again."

 **[Commencing frame analysis]**

Suddenly, the jewel projected an image of what seems to be an armor suit with comically oversized hands and legs, with something like jet engines on the shoulders and two drills on the back. It was mainly red and yellow, with white and dark purple highlights. It seems to bear a samurai-like visage, what's with the katana, red armor and all.

Apparently, this is an IS that was supposed to go with Hikiage Kokoro, but since she haven't seen the suit yet, Houki thinks that this is just a scrapped idea that Tabane left behind. Suddenly, the hologram disappeared, and Houki soon knows why.

"Ahh, can I have a moment?" A voice inquired.

The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at Houki, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveals a sense of unhappiness. 'Why does she seems to be unhappy?' Houki questioned in her mind.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which most other women give off in today's society. It's not really rare to see foreign students here. Even among the victors, only half the girls in class are Japanese.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Y-yes, I'm listening. Is there something of importance that you want to talk about?"

Hearing Houki's response, the girl in front of her deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just the fact that I'm talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?" The blond declared, rising her nose in arrogance.

Houki never liked these types of people. The kind that thinks they're the center of the universe.

"Hey! I have no idea who you are, and I'm pretty sure I didn't insult you, so why did you come here to gloat?" Houki didn't paid much attention during the class introduction, and now she kinda regrets it.

The girl in front of her, however, seems to be willing to "enlighten" her.

"You don't recognize who I am? You don't know who this magnificent Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer on the school's entrance exam?"

'Why do I care if you're one of England's big names or some shriek like that? You want to brag? Well, I shall send you TO THE MOON then, YOUR HIGHNESS!' Houki mentally screamed

"Ahh. Sorry, your Majesty. I didn't noticed that I was talking to the princess of England here. May I interest you in some tea and biscuit?" Houki said, with a fake smile on her face and words sprinkled with a pinch of sarcasm into it. This caused the Brit to do a variety of exaggerated hand movements and shout a bunch of profanities.

...wait, what does "bugger my arse" and "freckling assoholic bimbo" means?

She pointed her finger at Houki, the tip nearly touching the tip of the Japanese girl's nose. 'Is that NAIL POLISH I smell? Good grief...'

"Listen here, you Jap! It's a miracle for you get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed. Do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?"

"I'm sorry, madam Iron Lady. I has yet to seen you do anything other than YOU PRAISING YOURSELF."

"To be breathing the same air with me is already a privilege, you know?!

In the first place, you weren't even a representative candidate student. When I first heard that you were the sister of it's inventor, it had me expecting a lot more of you."

Houki's brows furrowed. No one dares to compare her to her sister. No one.

"Making assumptions about me, will only leave you in an uncomfortable situation once you realized the truth." Houki said in a serious, deep tone. She ticked off, yes, but getting angry won't fix anything.

"Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll even be nice to uneducated people like you." The blond replied, failing to notice Houki's hand trembling in anger.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS, hmmm... if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to have you under my wings. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

Houki didn't want to say anything, but if it can make this insufferable girl back down...

"I believe that's the entrance exam you're talking about, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to fell an instructor under my hands as well."

"Huh...?"

In reality, She actually caused the instructor to flinch when she was letting out a kiai while she was preparing to unleash a Futo Giri, which caused the instructor to dodge to the left...HARD, and accidentally crashed into the wall and was unable to move. That's all.

'Now, have you FINALLY see how futile it is to fight with me yet?' Houki thought to herself, since Cecilia widened her eyes in disbelief.

"But, but I heard that I was the only one?"

"Have you thought about the fact that I REQUESTED for the facts to not be spread. I rather prove my skill through my actions in battle, not through some rumors that people can easily shake off through denial." Houki replied, covering up the fact that she was heavily embarrassed in her "victory" due to an unadjusted thruster.

"In-, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Yes. Can we stop this pointless fighting now?" Houki replied

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

Houki simply nodded. Because if she were to say anything, "Assoholic Ass-blasting Bitchloid" would be the nicest thing she could come up with.

"Just a simple nod? ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME SERIOUSLY?!"

"...please, calm down, and let's talk like reasonable adults here."

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing that—?!"

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupted their conversation. It felt like a saving grace to Houki, since it means that she won't have to whip out Hikiage Kokoro's katana form again.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

"Don't think so lowly of me." Houki muttered those words, gritting her teeth.

* * *

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front. It seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Ah, Houki sort of remembered to have heard something like this before

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement. Or mid-season upgrades, which ever one you fancies."

The class started to become abuzz. Not knowing what was going on, I didn't even know the significance of all of this. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now. Seems like it'll be extremely bothersome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite a rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Shinonono-chan! She's Prof. Tabane's younger sister, so she is our best candidate yet!"

Houki felt kinda puzzled. Since when did she had another sister attending this place?

"I feel that it's a good idea too! There's no such thing as bad publicity, after all"

Houki now feel troubled. Not because one of the girls just stated one of the stupidest thing she have ever heard, but because she feels for her unknown sister who is probably be reeling in fear from the responsibility by now. Because while Shinonono women were strong independently, they DEFINATELY don't know how to lead.

"Then the candidate will be Shinonono Houki... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Houki jolted at the mention of her name

"M-Me?" She immediately stood up, and what struck her were the piercing stares. Even without looking back, she knew that they conveyed irresponsible expectations of 'if it's her, she can do it'.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone. I'm not fit to lead others. I-"

"Then you'll learn along the way. Sit down, Shinonono, you're a troublesome sight. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Shinonono will be elected without a vote."

"W-Wait a second! I don't want this—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing—"

Just as Houki was trying to protest, she got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

*PAM!* Cecilia slammed her hands against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot more intimidating as she exerted herself. Houki didn't want to interrupt Cecilia, as she knows nothing good can come from it.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a lowly Japanese as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

Houki twitched. Hard. As in, "What the Nanoha tapdancing Takamachi did that bitch just said?!" hard

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because she have a owner who happens to be famous! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

Houki is shaking with anger. Her humanity has been challenged. What right does this haughty not-funny British person have to challenge her right to be human?! And isn't Britain also an island? HOW MUCH OF A DIFFERENT IS THERE BETWEEN BOTH BRITAIN AND JAPAN?!

"Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

The blond foreigner could not hold back her excitement—speaking of which, as Cecilia was getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more anger-driven. Though Houki didn't want to be the class rep and is literally inches from drawing out Hikiage and cleave this girl in twain, even a hard-working and spineless simpleton would get somewhat upset from being told off to such an extent.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—"

 **"SILENCE!"** Houki roared, her voice sounding like an ancient warlord screaming in anger. This caused Cecilia to jump slightly in fear. Genuine fear.

"Even if Britain's a powerful country, you're far too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you've won the world's worst cuisine award?"

Houki literrally spouted the NICEST insult she could give. Because honesty, Britain has some of the greatest inventions, people and comedy. Giving that nation all of the shits because one of them happens to be a total BITCH isn't exactly fair.

"Wha...!?"

Houki slowly turned her head to face Cecilia. Right now, Cecilia could only be described as furious, the thoroughly red face indicating her rage, matching that of Houki's

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

"Did you even think before you talk?! **LOOK AT YOUR CLASSMATES AND TEACHERS!"**

Cecilia startled again, notice that she insulted HALF of the class, who are Japanese. Including the teachers. And one of them happens to be the strongest woman in the world. She practically dug her own grave

"Call us underdeveloped once the world allow Britain to construct their own IS Academy, until that day comes, please follow our established rules and BE! **POLITE!"**

Cecilia snapped back "It's a duel then!"

*PAM!* Cecilia slammed her hands on the table. In the next instant, she would have thrown her gauntlets, had she been wearing any. In other words, this is a battle of pride.

"With pleasure. Talking won't solve anything by this point!" Houki declared.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it halfheartedly."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the perfect opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

"I don't want you to hold back either. So please properly prepare yourself for the conflict that is going to come." Houki didn't like a ill-informed battle. If she's fighting at her fullest, she wants her enemy to also do the same.

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know what an IS battle looks like?"

"..."

Houki may had never seen a real IS battle before, but she could understand the basics of a fight. Also, she secretly watched videos of Tabane when she was testing with Chifuyu (because neither of the girls wanted to see Houki get involved with IS).

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Shinonono and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

Chifuyu clapped her hands to end the conversation. The two raging girls begrudgingly sit down, still wanting to kill the other.

* * *

"Ah, Shinonono-san, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

"Is there something you needed?"

Being addressed, Houki turned toward the direction of the voice . It was her vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, standing in front of her holding a book.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, the first impression she gives is that she's short, even though she's basically the same height as an ordinary girl.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school requires all students to live on the campus. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have unlimited potential. Truly, these individuals are integral to the future defense of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't uncommon at all.—Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure over elite pilots.

"Ah, thank you, Yamada-sensei. Since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my belongings. So can I go back home today?"

"Ah, no need. If it's luggage—"

"I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are grateful for this."

Houki recognized Chifuyu's voice anywhere. Immediately, the tune of a black, knight-like edgy demon robot played in her mind without a moment's hesitation. On a side note, there's also another tune in her mind. And it is simply known as: Megalovania.

"I-I'm extremely thankful for it..."

"Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a cellphone charger should be enough, I suppose. Your house are strangely disorganized for a girl's place..."

As expected of an unrefined and careless individual. But in reality, Houki doesn't mind it that much, since she has a point. But nobody said anything about smuggling them in later on, though...

"Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. For dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year."

"Thank you very much, Yamada-sensei."

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Shinonono-san, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly. This place is easy to get lost in."

Houki though to herself, 'Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, do I need to be heading there directly even with it being so close?

It's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of club rooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms. But today, I won't be able to go to them, and it's not like I won't be able to visit them another day. Therefore, I may as well rest for today. Finally, I will be able to get away from arrogant, unfunny British people.'

"Ho—..."

Watching Chifuyu-san and Yamada-sensei as they walked out of the classroom, Houki sighed as I stood up. She could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, she won't worry about it anymore. It will be better to be in her dorm than here.

She have had enough offline British egotists for the day, thank you very much.

* * *

 **(Hikiage Kokoro = Raising Heart)**

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story on this new account here, so...yeah...**

 **Ichika DOES exists. He's just put in another place and doing other things, like doing James Bond stuff or something like that...**

 **Ichika: "DAITARN CRASH!"**

 **This story comes from a silly little idea that I had: what if I turn the harem-oriented IS story into a mix of Mecha and Mahou Shoujo (Kinda like Nanoha, but with actual mech parts)? That way, I can keep the girls as the center of the story without wasting the potential that Izuru set up.**

 **Next up is the reveal of the roommate and the match.**


End file.
